My Dear
by LeMiroir
Summary: I don't know where I am going with this, but if you like Erik to be happy, you may like to read this
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: In 1910, an aurther by the name of Gaston Leroux wrote "Le Fantom De L'opera" His novel is one of the most well written pieces of literature. Erik and the others in the novel belong to M. Leroux and unfortunately not Le Mirior.  
  
Note: I have no idea what I want to do with this; I was just a little thing that I wrote. I have future plans for it, and may include previous chapters explaining how and why this randez vous began.  
  
"My dear, would you like to go to the Bois tonight?" He asked me. I told him that I would love to go, and went to my room to them emerge with my long blue cloak and gloves. Erik stood at the door dressed in his usual black cape and fedora. His mysterious demur seemed to stumble for a moment when I entered. I loved the effect I had on him. It took a while to notice, but every so often I was allowed a real glimpse of Erik. He didn't know it, but I could see him, and I liked what I saw. We then traveled across the lake, and went through the Rue Scribe entrance. Erik then hailed a cab, unaware that I watched his every move. His gestures where elegant yet strong, he had a certain presence that was indescribable. I could always sense when he was near. He was also a perfect gentleman. He then offered me his hand to get into the cab, and entered himself. Sitting opposite me, he sternly rapped upon the roof and announced our destination. We rode in silence to the Bois, each of us deep in thought. Erik was staring out the window, but I knew that he was not paying attention to the passing buildings. He seemed rather aloof until we arrived at the park. Upon arrival, he regained his senses, and returned to his gentlemanly state. He exited the cab first so then to offer his hand again for my descent. Erik paid the driver, and the cab began to pull away. We stood there in silence for a moment, until he gestured for us to begin walking. Searching for something to start a conversation, I commented on the architecture of the park. I knew then that I had opened a damn. Erik awoke with a passion that I had only seen when the subject was music. We walked for a good hour with Erik talking about everything in the park. He commented on the bridges, and the false lake. He paid attention to every detail. Everything had interested him. I enjoyed every minute of our conversation. How I wish that night never ended. Everything was perfect. The park was beautiful, the lake, the moon. Erik's fire was blazing with passion. Never before had I heard him speak as the way he did. As we kept walking, he moved to take my hand, and I moved a bit closer to him trying to bridge the gap between us. We were now standing atop a bridge with the moon light dancing on the lake. We both gazed into the water, and I slowly turned to face him. He stopped mid-sentence, and that all too familiar silence again paid a visit. I shuddered from the cold, and Erik visibly took note of this. He slowly moved closer to me, as if asking permission to be near. I answered with the movement of my own body towards him until we made contact. He placed his cape around both of us, and we stood in each other's embrace. His hand slowly made its way to my face to gently caress my cheek. I accepted his gesture, and allowed myself to enjoy that brief moment. I stood there, locked in his gaze. My heart wished him to go further, to express what he felt, and he did. He placed a soft kiss upon my lips, and I looked into his eyes and found hope. I found the longing that he had hidden inside him, and the love that he kept locked in his heart for so long. I realized then that I was the key to that lock, and I kissed him back. I was sure of myself in that moment, for after we parted, we held each other as if the world was dying. I didn't have to look at him to know that he was happy. I could feel it because I was happy too.  
  
Merci for reading my work. You have gotten this far, so please take a moment to review. 


	2. Auther's Note

Author's note:  
First, thanks for those who reviewed. Second I just wanted to address some points that were brought up in two of the reviews:  
  
~Ash I am trying to work on the paragraph thing, this is the first thing that I have posted on FF so I wasn't sure how to do spacing If I continue, I will defiantly make an effort to try to fix it.  
  
~Deirdre of the Sorrows I know that it isn't really possible, but I had just finished listening to the soundtrack and felt that Erik needed to be happy. But anyway, as far as it being Christine, I haven't decided, but I will if I continue with this fic. Thanks for your review though, this is my first fic, and I need all the help I can get. 


End file.
